<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overheard by FandomWillOvercome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993904">Overheard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWillOvercome/pseuds/FandomWillOvercome'>FandomWillOvercome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gentle Kissing, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Up, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Stargazing, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWillOvercome/pseuds/FandomWillOvercome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is committed into telling Keith about his feelings for him, yet something isn't right about it, there's something Keith isn't telling Lance, something Lance will find out -<br/>Whether it breaks their bond or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overheard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had opened the door to his room, it was quiet for once, the bickering leaving his mind, as did the war they were at hand in. He thought back to pass moments, simpler times, when he had gone to school and he picked on girls for their cute haircuts, or making meals for his grandma, painting his walls blue and surprising his siblings with gifts on their birthdays.</p><p>A small smile spread across his checks, the hue of the room was paper white, no trace of this being Lance’s room – besides a few pictures and certificates on the wall, but even then, it didn’t feel like Lance.</p><p>It was beginning to be Lance’s favourite time of the month, it rolled around whenever Lance was free – which was hardly ever. But Allura and Coran gave the five paladins time to reconnect with their family’s every so often, which they all greatly appreciated.</p><p>Lance shrugged off his jacket, leaving on the black shirt underneath, as well as taking his shoes off. He had missed home, his family, but what was bugging him the most was the fact that if they ever did go back to Earth, would Lance be able to leave his paladins behind? They had all touched him in various ways that left a small place of every single on of them in his heart. Enough for him to properly say they were his second family, if it weren’t for them, Lance would have travelled Earth lifeless without knowing what was really out in the galaxy beyond him. And a part of him saddened by the fact that he <em>will</em> one day leave one of his families….</p><p>Lance sat down on a nearby chair, swinging himself on it as the computer screen in front of him flickered on. Now wasn’t the time to recollect his thoughts, his time belonged with the people in front of him.</p><p>“Rachel!” Lance cheered, his heart aching for her, he ached for <em>all</em> of them.</p><p>“You’re chipper to see us.” Rachel beckoned a laugh as she ushered their family towards the screen.</p><p>“Lance!” His mother cried, “oh, darling, how have things been?”</p><p>“Considering I haven’t seen you in a few months, I am quite <em>chipper</em>.” Lance smiled. “Things have been quite… <em>boring?”</em></p><p>“Boring? Fighting space aliens is boring?”</p><p>“Yes, after you do it over and over and over again.” Lance lulled in his chair. “I could fall asleep after the many times I’ve I failed at it, in fact –” he raised a finger. “I could sleep right now.”</p><p>“Are you eating well?” his mother shifted in her seat. “Do I need to send you food?”</p><p>Lance laughed. “No, no I’m quite alright, though a warm meal sounds really good right about now. Especially lasagna.” Veronica came into view then, her glasses were perched high on the bridge of her nose, the warm sun dancing across the wooden floor. Lance was jealous. “I do wonder how you would send food to us, though.”</p><p>“If my son is hungry, I will do everything to change that.”</p><p>Rachel laughed. “Seriously? If I tell you that <em>we </em>are hungry you force us to do anything but eat!” Rachel cooed.</p><p>“Are you fighting huge aliens up in space?” their mother asked.</p><p>“No, but we do the dishes, clean the house, do our jobs –”</p><p>“My son is a space boy; you are a housewife.”</p><p>“A housewife?” Rachel gapped.</p><p>“Exactly,” his mother said. “It is hard to tame a lion seven sizes bigger than you. The only reason why you live on earth is because Lance is saving it.”</p><p>“The space boy I am,” Lance smiled a toothy grin. “Get back to work, Rachel, clean my room while you’re at it.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Rachel only smiled back, their mother hitting her shoulder. “Ow, what was that –”</p><p>“Do not speak to my son like that,”</p><p>“He has Paladins that do work with him too!” Rachel rubbed at her arm.</p><p>“Oh!” Veronica turned towards the screen. “How are they?”</p><p>Lance blinked. “Why do you wanna know?”</p><p>She blushed. “Because I’m not just interested in <em>you</em>,”</p><p>“I’m insulted.” Lance said.</p><p>Their mother hit Veronica on the arm also, “do not speak to my son like that!” She repeated.</p><p>“They are… I don’t know, cool? Bored? Hungry?</p><p>There was a slight pause to that, like they all waited for him to say something more. But that was it, there wasn’t much to say about his paladins beside they kept him company, the fact that they like to play games, or that he had –</p><p>“Is that Lance!” Luis then entered the screen, a smile that never once wavered from his face appeared as Silvio and Nadia squirmed in between Rachel and Veronica, they too, had huge smiles on their faces.</p><p>“Galactic superhero!” Nadia shouted.</p><p>Lance waved as his heart was ready to explode in his chest, he had forgotten the feeling of what it was like to be with his family once again.</p><p>“Space boy superhero!” Lance did finger guns.</p><p>“How have the missions been?” Luis sat down, “tiring I bet,”</p><p>“Always!” Lance groaned. “Never getting any rest.” Lance rolled in his chair, as there were whispers between the family.</p><p>“Do you have a favourite?” Nadia asked.</p><p>“A favourite?” Lance repeated. “I mean the blue lion is the best –”</p><p>“No –” Nadia held up her hands. “A favourite paladin silly!”</p><p>Lance stopped. “Oh… um, that’s kinda hard…”</p><p>“Nadia,” Luis glared at her.</p><p>“What? I was interested!”</p><p>“No, no it’s alright.” Lance interjected.</p><p>“This is a fascinating question,” Rachel smirked at Lance. “Take your time space boy.”</p><p>Someone came into mind, but he pushed the thought away, they were talking about <em>his </em>favourite, it wasn’t like anyone was going to know. There was a noise, unable to decipher if it was from his family or not, he continued on without a thought.</p><p>“Keith’s cool,”</p><p>“Does he own the red lion?” Nadia asked.</p><p>Lance smiled. “Black… and <em>red</em>.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“<em>Why</em>?” Lance repeated. “Why what?”</p><p>“Why do you like him the most?”</p><p>“Oh, um… I guess I see him as the leader of Voltron, he can be pretty blunt, but I like that. He’s brutally honest and isn’t afraid of like… <em>anything</em>.” Lance shrugged. “He’s cool, I guess.”</p><p>“Is Keith the one behind you?”</p><p>Lance whirled, nearly falling off the chair as he gazed at his door. Lance was quiet for once, unable to say anything as the boy in front of him stood small in the doorframe. He was in his usual jacket, his hair curling around his ears and his mouth looking for words to form.</p><p>“Lance…” Keith spoke softly, Lance barely hearing it himself. “I – I’m sorry, I was going to say something, but I didn’t notice you were talking to your family…. I was going to leave but...” Lance’s heart paced, <em>so much for someone not hearing it. </em></p><p>“It’s alright, it’s not a big deal.” He lied. “What was your question?”</p><p>“Oh… um… Allura wanted to see you once you’re done with your chat.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you talking with your family?” Lance asked, openly curious.</p><p>Keith’s eyes hardened and left the room.</p><p>“Shit, I messed up.” Lance swallowed, turning back to the screen. “How long was he there?”</p><p>“So that’s the one you <em>like</em>.” Rachel winked.</p><p>“What!” Lance furrowed his brows. “I don’t <em>like </em>anyone, Rachel!” Lance folded his arms onto his chest. “And if I did, I would just put the mirror down.”</p><p>“No, I see the same smile on his face when he was in love with that girl in fifth grade.”  </p><p>“Mother,” Lance dragged on. “He’s just a friend!”</p><p>“That’s what she said, and three days later you two were dating.”</p><p>“Is that foreshadowing?”</p><p>“No.” Lance breathed.</p><p>“I like him!” Nadia nodded firmly. “A strong superhero love triangle!”</p><p>“Triangle?” Veronica raised a brow.</p><p>“Is the amazing, super fighter Lance, going to choose his born lover Keith, or is Lance going to turn away and love himself… FOREVER?”</p><p>“Funny, I like the second option.” Lance said. “Seems more… <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“We will speak to you soon, son, can’t wait to hear all the stories about Keith in the next chat.”</p><p>Lance groan, turning off his screen.</p><p>“Can’t wait…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Untold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance wandered down the hallways, the white on white blinding his vision as he thought about his moment with Keith. Lance had asked one question that Keith shut him out for, he knew little of Keith’s family or of Keith himself to understand why he was so upset with him. Lance spoke freely of his feelings towards his family, saying that he did have his eyes on someone…. Did Keith catch onto that? Did Keith know that was him?</p><p>Lance’s stomach churned, he had dreaded the moment ever being alone with Keith, he knew he would say something stupid, something that would upset him even more than he most likely already did. Lance frowns, he had shielded himself from ever feeling something like that towards boys, he never wanted to accept the part that he <em>does </em>like boys. Especially Keith. It wasn’t bad liking Keith, just challenging, as Lance knew Keith wasn’t into him, Lance knew Keith wasn’t into boys. Keith was brave and strong and doesn’t have time to stop and think about his feelings, Keith was someone that could walk into a room and put a smile on every face for just being there.</p><p>The hallway came to an end and so did Lace, staring out as Allura and Coran stood beyond him, going over plans of some sort.</p><p>“Allura,” Allura turned, her hair loose around her face as she saw Lance.</p><p>“Lance, nice to see you’re ready for some action,” she smiled. “Is everything all right?”</p><p>Coran turn to look at him this time, his suit draw up and closed as Lance stepped forward.</p><p>“Keith said you needed to speak with me,”</p><p>Allura raised a brow. “Did he?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Coran wiggled his moustache. “That boy doesn’t seem much like a lair,”</p><p>“That’s because he is not,” Allura reassured. “Something is obviously wrong,”</p><p>“Do you want me to call him up?”</p><p>“That would be necessary if we weren’t so busy.”</p><p>“Ohh, Allura, you’ve been working ever since you could move your arms, go find Keith and I’ll do the planning.”</p><p>Allura huffed and guested Lance’s way. “Follow.” She said.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Lance asked.</p><p>“If you haven’t already caught on, I didn’t seek for your assistance at all, in fact, Keith was lying to you. Briefly at least, it’s not a big deal, we’ll just need to speak to him.”</p><p>“Wait… <em>we?”</em></p><p>“Yes, is that a problem?” Allura turned to face him. “The only person Keith has ever opened up to is Shiro, if not, next in line is you.”</p><p>“I’m not Shiro,” Lance said, guesting to himself.</p><p>“I can see that,” Allura said.</p><p>“I don’t think Keith wants to see me,”</p><p>“Why would that be?” she asked.</p><p>“Well first off, if Keith sent me here to speak to you, and you didn’t want me, that should be my que to not get involved with his drama.”</p><p> “Why’s that?”</p><p>“He doesn’t like me, Allura. You see the way he picks on me.”</p><p>“You call him Mullet…” Allura inquired. “That isn’t picking to you?”</p><p>“Its fun!”</p><p>“He probably thinks his jokes are just ‘<em>fun’ </em>also.”</p><p>“He lied to me!”</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>Paces away in front of them, as if being summoned, was Keith.</p><p>“We were just looking for you,” Allura smiled his way eagerly.</p><p>“Me?” Keith questioned. “Is this about yesterday…?”</p><p>“That depends on what yesterday involves.”</p><p>“The fact that I panicked and sent Lance your way….”</p><p>“See, all fixed now, it was a mistake, not a lie.”</p><p>“Same thing.” Lance frowned, he pivoted to Keith. “Why?”</p><p>“You were talking about how great I am, I was confused because I thought you hated me, only for you to say you think of me as the head of Voltron…”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I like you,”</p><p>“No, but it means you see me as a leader,” Keith pushed. “No ones ever said anything like that to me before… I was going to leave – trust me on that. I…. I guess I cared about your opinion about me, I don’t know why, it’s not like it would change anything I feel about myself… though I half expected you to say that I was the worst paladin on the team or that you absolutely hate me.”</p><p>“You think I… hate you?”</p><p>“It’s quite obvious,” Keith frowned.</p><p>“And I would say something like that to a person I hate?”</p><p>He paused.</p><p>“Well,” Allura puckered, the two of them completely forgetting she were there. “I think, not that it really matters, you two should work this out… there’s obviously confusion between the two of you and you need to clear the air. Throwing questions back and forth isn’t going to answer them, you need to relax and take your time.”</p><p>Keith glanced between the two of them, obviously thinking whether or not to oblige, after a short moment of silence the two of them nodded, agreeing to the upcoming conclusion of hopefully, Lance thought, <em>a relationship? No, he doesn’t like me like that, remember that McClain. </em></p><p>“Sure, but I think we should wait…” Keith said. “You know, I need to go write down my questions.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Lance scoffed. “Want me to go write my answers too, mullet?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you soooo much for reading more chapters coming soon!</p><p>I PROMISE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>